


Fate

by epi21



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epi21/pseuds/epi21
Summary: Matt Murdock meets not so much good girl.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock & Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Matt come on we have case.”- Foggy yelled.  
“I’m blind not deaf.”  
“Yes, but we have to solve the Mrs. Davidson apartment thing.”  
“We just need to contact the company. that caused the water problems and ask for compensation and if they don’t want to bear the cost, we sue them.” Matt calmly explains while sitting down on the chair next to the desk.  
“Well okay but we are still meeting for drinks tonight?” Foggy asked  
“ if I cancel now you would call me a pussy.” Matt laughed  
“You know me so well.” Foggy winked “I winked.” He smiled.” Well se you at 8.”  
He hugged Matt and left the office.

At the club was a newly open one. Matt have never been here. He and Foggy were sitting at the bar drinking whiskey.  
“I heard that tonight there was a live performance.” Foggy said while putting down his glass.  
The club was crowded.  
“One lady is checking me out.” Foggy said suddenly.  
“Are you sure?” Matt mocks.  
“Well she is coming .”  
“How long you will need to stare at me to buy me a drink?” The girl asked  
“ Well you need to tell me your name first.” Foggy said  
“Sarah.” She extends her hand and Foggy grabs it and kisses it.  
“Foggy Nelson and this is my friend Matt Murdock.”  
“ Well nice to meet you both. Can I sit with you, my friend wouldn’t mind.”  
“Of course, drinks on me.” Foggy said enthusiastic.  
Matt moves a little to see his own way the friend she was talking about and saw the girl was walking to the vip table where one man gladly let her sit with him. He can hear her hills and smell her parfume.  
Foggy was chatting with the girl and Matt continues to observe the mystery girl. She was beautiful he could tell. The man drinking glass after glass was getting drunk fast.  
“I’m going to walk Sarah out.” Foggy interrupted Matt’s thoughts. “ wish me luck.” He winked.” I winked again. Be back in a few minutes.”  
“ Good luck avocado.” Matt laughs and moves his attention back to the vip table.  
The girl was laughing loud and was touching the man and then he sensed it. She took his wallet and told him she was going to the bathroom.  
Matt got up from the chair and started walking towards her.  
“I think you have something that it isn’t your.” He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. She was really beautiful no wonder that man on the vip table let her sitting there.  
“How can a blind man see that I have something that isn’t mine?” She whispered on his left side and then pulling just a little bit to look at his eyes or glasses more correctly said.  
“I have my own way to see things.” He replied.  
“Then you have my interest.” She winked.” I winked but I have a feeling that you know that.” She whispered getting closer to him and then she kissed his cheek.  
Then she pushed him a little so he bumped up at the people behind him.  
“I’m sorry.” He apologized but when he turned around she was gone. He starts walking towards the exit.  
“Matt.” He heard Foggy callings.  
“Foggy the girl you were with.. where is she?”  
“Oh Sarah? She called a cab, why?.”  
“Sarah and her friend are thieves.” Matt explains.  
“Don’t be ridiculous if they were my wallet wasn’t going to be...” he paused searching for his wallet in his pockets “gone. Fuck you Sarah.” He yelled.  
“Lead me to the exit.” Matt said grabbing Foggy’s hand. But as soon they walked out no sight of the girls.  
“I’ll sue her.” Foggy yelled and then cursed.  
“ let’s just go home for the night and we will figure it out tomorrow. I’ll give you money for cab.” Matt said and as soon he reached his pocket he realized that his wallet was gone too.  
“Your wallet is gone too?” Foggy said with irritation and pursed his lips. But Matt just laughed.  
They separate ways and it took Matt a while to get home. He walked in and looked around. He removed his jacket and walked to the kitchen. He got a bottle of water and opened it.  
Suddenly he reached out fast and grabbed someone as he turned and knelt them to the ground.  
“Blind my ass.” The person said.  
“I smelled your parfume as soon as I walked in.” He said leaning closer.  
“I came to return something.” The girl from the bar said.  
“Oh really.” He smiled a little.  
“Yes and i just couldn’t..” she tried to get closer to Matt and kissed him on the lips “ wait to see you.”  
Matt touches her cheek with his left hand and she leaned watching him, breathing heavily.  
“What is your name.” He asked too close to her lips.  
“Y/n.” She replied and he kissed her, this time the kiss was deeper and longer.  
He broke the kiss and realized that he still is holding her on the floor and got up helping her.  
“Fate is strange thing Matt Murdock - lawyer.” She said throwing his wallet to him and walked to the door.  
He stood there amused. In a long time in his life he hasn’t experienced such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/n where were you?” The girl who told Foggy her name was Sarah asked when y/n walked in the apartment.  
“ Nowhere Karen.” She replied.  
“Yes, lie your best friend.”  
“ Tomorrow is a big day, start of a new life.” Y/n said smiling.  
“Yeah about that. They called. I can’t take the course if I don’t pay additional 4000$. Apparently the lectures are some succeeded and smart people and their honorary is big.” Karen said faking a smile.  
“Don’t worry I will find the money.” Y/n said heading to her bedroom.  
“You know he was really handsome although he is blind.” Karen said suddenly and y/n turned towards her.  
“How did you figure it out?”  
“Oh please I’m not stupid and your lipstick was smeared.” She laughed.  
“Yeah, well I don’t think something will come out of this.” Y/n replied.  
“You are the one that always says to me that life is what happens to us while we are making other plans.”   
“Well, lawyers will always look at me as criminal that’s why you will take that course and find a real job.” Y/n said closing the door to her bedroom.  
.  
.  
On the next night Y/n went out late. That’s what Karen saw.  
Meanwhile Matt was out, watching the city and helping it as Daredevil. He was on the top of the bank building listening for someone who needed help. And then he heard it - high heels, and then he smells known parfume.   
“Y/n..” he murmured and jumped.  
Y/n was taking the money from the safe at the bank and putting them in her bag. But she heard something and turned around.  
“Your heart is beating fast.” Low voice said.  
She got up and zipped the bag and started walking out. She turned into dark alley and turned around to see if someone was following her.   
“Stealing isn’t good thing to do.” She heard and bumped in man with red suit with little horns as the devil.  
Y/n tried to kick him but he got her leg and blocked it, she managed to punch him twice before he grabbed her both hands and bend her to the wall.  
“I’ve heard of you Daredevil .” She says   
“Then you know why I’m here.” Matt said trying to low his usual voice. “Fate is a strange thing.”   
Y/n starred at the devil for a few seconds and then suddenly her eyes went wild.  
“Matt Murdock.” She said and pushed him away. “ Who to assume that blind lawyer Matt Murdock is the scary devil from Hell’s Kitchen.” She said picking up the bag with money.  
“You are mistaken.” He said.  
“Am I. I bet that if I kiss you you will have the same lips as his.” She said getting closer and closer to him and kissed him. The same lips. She pulled his mask and moved a step back.  
“I can’t let you have this money.” Matt says.  
“I need them.” Y/n said and give him back the mask.  
“You can’t take them.” He told again and took the bag from her, but police sirens were heard. He tossed the back near the bank and took y/n hand and dragged her.  
“Let me go. I need the money.” She yelled.  
“For what?” He snapped back  
“For the accountant course for my friend.” She yelled and he stopped for a second and looked at her.  
Matt dragged y/n all the way to his apartment. No one said anything.  
She tossed her on the couch and removed his mask.  
“I offer you a deal.” Matt said with serious voice.” I’ll give you the money you need and you will stop stealing.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Y/n said voice rising.  
“Not at all.” Matt said leaning closer. “I’ll help you if you stop being criminal.”   
“I need 4000$, do you have that much money.”   
“It’s not going to be a problem.” He said extending his hand.”  
“Okay.” Y/n replied shaking his hand and getting up. “I’ll need the money tomorrow.” She started walking away.  
“Where are you going. The police will search for you.” Matt said catching her hand.  
“Aw you want me to stay baby?” Y/n said half mockingly half sarcastic.  
“It’s better to stay here.”  
“Fine.” She said and removed her heels and walked to the bedroom. She removed her black leggings and shirt and went to the shower. Matt was watching her and when she went to the bathroom he removed his suit and dressed more comfortable clothes. Y/n came back to the bedroom with towel only.  
“Here is a shirt to sleep in.” He said and grabbed a pillow to sleep on the couch.  
“Wait.” Y/n said and he turned around hearing her heartbeat got faster. “I.. I can’t sleep alone, so can you just sleep here with me.” She blushes a little.  
“Okay.” Matt said smiling little and went to the bed.  
“Thank you.” Y/n said and quickly dressed up the oversized shirt. She climbed in the bed.  
“Good night.” Matt said.  
“Good night.” Y/n replied.


End file.
